


De Busquedas y Relaciones

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [17]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tyrell Vampiro, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: ¡Elliot!¡Elliot! Gritaba el vampiro desesperado tanteando en la oscuridad enfocando todos sus sentidos en encontrarlo.-- shhhhh -- pidió la figura asomandose desde el otro extremo mientras el lugar tomaba la forma del cuarto que compartieron en los tres días que planearon la Fase 2.-- No puedo contenerlo mucho tiempo,si haces ruido -- susurro.-- Elliot,min älskade estaba tan preocupado.-- dijo Tyrell con voz suave abrazandolo y acariciando su rostro.





	De Busquedas y Relaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Si aman el ship,unánse :  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliotship/

Nada cerraba,Algo estaba rotundamente mal.Pensó Dom al ver al vampiro más buscado correr en plena tarde cerca de Red Wheelbarrow pero ahí no acababa,todo el lugar gritaba que Tyrell Wellick había sido raptado y por si fuera poco tenía información valiosa de un próximo ataque ¿Por qué lo liberaron?¿Cuál es su verdadera conexión con la Dark Army? Las preguntas seguían apareciendo en su cabeza,una y otra vez.

Darlene podría saber algo incluso si ella no había revelado la relación que su hermano tenía con Wellick aún así podría deducir por sus palabras que era cierto y que no.Sin embargo la agente sabía que si quería hablar con ella no sería trabajo ya que la hacker había salido libre al darle la información del vampiro,por otro lado ¿Que le aseguraba que Darlene quisiera hablar con ella?.Mejor no responder esa pregunta porque responder sería ir lejos,ir a un terreno que evitaba a toda costa relaciones.

Santiago le asignó otros casos y dio por terminado el caso de Wellick como si este fuese un héroe al haber evitado una masacre,todo era tan bizarro que a veces pensaba que aún estaba durmiendo en su cama colgada a la laptop y el despertador sonaría en cualquier minuto Porque esto no puede ser real.Pero era fucking real aún cuando todos parecían darlo por hecho,ella continuaría investigando.

Fueron dos intentos,a la tercera la suspenden le había repetido su jefe cuando la agente fue a ver a Tyrell al hospital,donde el vampiro aún seguía recuperándose de las quemaduras que había sufrido el día que escapó,según el doctor que lo atendía en unos días estaría completamente recuperado y listo para irse a su casa,porque si,Wellick volvería a su vida perfecta,con su esposa perfecta y trabajo perfecto como si nada hubiera pasado,bueno no exactamente así,porque ahora era visto por todos los medios como el nuevo héroe de EEUU.

La misma gente que hasta hace unas semanas clamaba con quemarlo vivo ahora exigían que el FBI y el presidente se disculpe por el atropello que había sufrido,pero sobre todo,el odio por FSociety,ahora relacionado directamente con Irán era lo que se veía aún más en los medios y en las calles donde las personas de medio Oriente no eran bien vistas.

\-------------------------

No era la primera vez que Tyrell experimentaba el abrasamiento del sol,ya había sucedido antes,cuando sólo tenía cuarenta años en el mundo vampírico y se había enterado del destino de su familia humana,fue doloroso incluso si el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos era borrosos,las emociones que le provocaba no lo eran ¿Vale la pena vivir? La pregunta lo persiguió noche tras noche hasta que en un descuido de Joanna escapo de su tumba y fue a visitar al día que lo abrazo en llamas,aún no puede quitarse de su memoria el olor de su propia piel quemada.

Le tomó casi dos meses y una gran cantidad de sangre para recuperarse sin embargo ahora que tenia unos cuantos siglos a cuestas su recuperación fue más rápida,aunque no lo suficiente para que su sangre no clamara en agonía,Shayla fue la primera que acudió al llamado,su hija vampírica.

\-- Shayla Min lilla vampyr -- le dijo acariciando su rostro preocupado.

\-- ¿Qué te han hecho?Debe haber una manera ...-- la pregunta murió en sus labios al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercandose rapidamente.

\-- Iba decirte que tu esposa vendría a visitarte pero al parecer no es la única interesada en verte .-- Dijo Santiago mirando al closet.-- Revisen -- Ordeno a tres agentes junto a él.

\-- ¡No! -- Grito Tyrell sufriendo al saber lo que aquello significaba.

\----------------------

\-- Las cámaras están desactivadas asi que te lo dire claramente si me mencionas de alguna forma o a la Dark Army no quedara ni rastro sobre la neofita,¿Esta claro? -- amenazó el agente.

Tyrell sólo movió la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez más como una marioneta.

\---------------------------------

Cuando la noticia de que su esposo había sido encontrado Joanna sonrio _justo a tiempo_ pensó con los papeles que inculpaba a Scott Knowles por el asesinato de su esposa,el apellido Wellick estaría limpio en poco tiempo.

Se puso el vestido más sobrio que encontró junto a los aretes que Tyrell le había regalado en su primera cita y cuando estuvo lista llamó a Mr.X y al FBI para encontrarse con su esposo,por supuesto la prensa la estaría esperando después.

\--------------------------------

\-- Oh,Tyrell -- Exclamó la vampira con el rostro acongojado acercándose rápidamente a Tyrell.-- Er der kameraer?(¿Hay cámaras?) -- susurro Joanna en danés.

\-- Ja (si) -- contesto el vampiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer pero encontrando alivio al tener a su hacedora cerca.

\-- Pronto saldrás y esta pesadilla se habrá acabado.--

\-- Mi cuerpo sufre pero no como lo hace mi corazón. -- contesto Tyrell haciendo una señal desde su pecho a su cabeza.

Esa era la única señal que la vampira necesito para leer su mente,la imagen se repetía una y otra vez y el aroma era la prueba que terminaba de cerrar,una neofita de su sangre.

\-- Pronto recuperaremos el tiempo que nos fue arrebatado.-- deslizando su mano derecha de su pecho al pecho de Tyrell parpadeando en afirmación.

\----------------------------------

Elliot tan sólo queria escapar pero no había un lugar donde podría esconderse de sí mismo,ya lo había intentado todo,la única manera de acabar con todo ,de deshacerse de Mr.Robot era la salida definitiva.

\----------------------------------

Los gritos eran agonía pura para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Tyrell,quien insistió en salir a toda costa,un médico vampiro termino por administrarle sedantes y los agentes del FBI tenían que usar tapones especiales para no perder la audición.

\-----------------------------------

¡Elliot!¡Elliot! Gritaba el vampiro desesperado tanteando en la oscuridad enfocando todos sus sentidos en encontrarlo.

\-- shhhhh -- pidió la figura asomandose desde el otro extremo mientras el lugar tomaba la forma del cuarto que compartieron en los tres días que planearon la Fase 2.-- No puedo contenerlo mucho tiempo,si haces ruido -- susurro.

\-- Elliot,min älskade estaba tan preocupado.-- dijo Tyrell con voz suave abrazandolo y acariciando su rostro.

\-- Todo esta bien ahora,no paso nada,estoy aquí.-- comento el otro perdiéndose en el tacto del otro.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se veían que el hacker casi olvida lo ocurrido con los 71 edificios de Evil Corp.

\-- ¿Por qué volaste los 71 edificios?.-- dijo con voz severa alejándose del vampiro.

\-- Tenía que hacerlo,tú mismo lo dijiste el plan tenía que ejecutarse a cualquier costo.-- contesto Tyrell afectado por la separación del otro.

\-- El plan era que solo se destruyera uno,no somos fucking psicópatas--

\-- ¿Y que querias que hiciera?Tú destruiste nuestro trabajo,no podía hacer todo en dos días.--

\-- Entonces no lo hubieras hecho,hubiéramos encontrado otra manera --

El vampiro no volvió a contestar porque cada palabra que salían de sus labios lo separaba cada vez más de Elliot.

\-- La Dark Army,no confies en ellos,ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces.-- Comentó el hacker alejándose y llevandose todo el escenario consigo dejando al vampiro en total oscuridad de nuevo.

\------------------------------------------

\-- Tu nombre está limpio es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelvan a darte tu trabajo en ECorp o aún mejor el titulo de CTO.-- Dijo Joanna sirviendo dos copas de Real Blood.

\-- Eso no importa.-- contestó el vampiro tomando la copa casi por inercia ante la expresión de perplejidad de su hacedora.

\-- No se que clase de tratos o relación hayas tenido pero eso quedo en el pasado ¿Entendido? -- respondió la vampira mirandolo directamente,tratando de leer su mente sin éxito.

\-- Quiero el divorcio -- soltó Tyrell dejando la copa vacía en la mesita que se interponía entre ellos.

\-- No.--

\-- Supongamos que tengo el titulo de CTO de ECorp, eso vendrá con un gran incremento de mi salario que podría ir directamente a tu cuenta asi como esta casa o alguna propiedad que tenga en el futuro.-- Negocio el ejecutivo,sabía que mientras estuviera atado a su matrimonio y al lazo de hacedor y creado nunca podría estar libremente con Elliot.

\-- Un año,los trámites comenzaran desde esa fecha con tus firmas en los papeles adecuados te quitaré el lazo de Hacedor-creado.-- Contesto la vampira.

\-- Seis meses --

\-- Siete y visitaré a mi familia en Dinamarca,dandome cuenta que tengo que estar unos cuantos años hasta que todo se calme.--

\-- Por supuesto,siempre fuiste la esposa ideal,pero después de mi abducción no volví a ser el mismo y simplemente quiero estar solo, dedicado a mi trabajo.--

\-- Claro,sin embargo nada de esto sucederá si no aceptas el puesto que Price va ofrecerte hoy.-- Afirmó la vampira.

\-- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que sera hoy? -- Pregunto Tyrell viendo como su futura ex-esposa subía a su cuarto.

\-- Mi presencia no es necesaria asi que ire de compras,volveré en unas horas.-- Comentó la vampira yéndose como una rafaga.

\------------------------------------------

\-- ¿Ella no está? -- Preguntó Mr.Robot mientras instalaba una máquina para desactivar cualquiera camara del lugar.

\-- No,min älskade -- Contesto el vampiro con una sonrisa acercándose en un parpadeo.

\-- Dark Army ha jugado sus cartas para convertirte en un héroe,te quieren en ECorp la pregunta es ¿Por qué?.-- dijo el hacker con el vampiro en su espalda aspirando de su nuca como si fuera la ultima coca cola en el desierto,sus manos removiendo su capucha y camiseta.

\-- Joanna dijo que hoy me ofrecerían el puesto de CTO en ECorp.-- dijo Tyrell quitándose el saco y la corbata.

\-- Acepta el puesto.-- comentó Mr.Robot antes de besarlo y sostenerse de sus caderas para refregarse contra él.

\-- S-Si.-- Apenas murmuró el otro llevándolo a la superficie más cercana.

\-- Así que, en la cocina -- dijo el hacker alzando una ceja con sonrisa coqueta.

\-- Nunca lo he hecho aquí --

\-- ¿Qué haría tu querida y perfecta esposa si nos viera aquí? -- las palabras salieron amargas a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo.

\-- No mucho,excepto que nos daría un largo sermón sobre ser cuidadosos hasta nuestro divorcio.-- respondió Tyrell sonriendo por el cambio de expresión de su amante.

\-- Divorcio ... --

\-- Si,pronto estaremos juntos libremente,min älskade.-- dijo el vampiro tomando sus manos entre las suyas para besarlas.

El sonido del timbre seguía y seguía,quebrando el momento demas esta decir que el vampiro quería matar a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirlos.

\-- ¡¿Qué?! -- abrió la puerta con furia que se desvanecio de inmediato al ver que Philip Price CEO de ECorp era quien lo interrumpio.

El vampiro entró a la casa con absoluta confianza sin sorprenderse al encontrar al humano sentado en la isla de la cocina.

\-- No quería interrumpir. -- Comentó alzando una ceja . -- Vamos Sr.Alderson usted también tuvo parte en la operación.--.

\------------------------------------------

\-- Vine personalmente para decirte de forma oficial que el título de CTO es nada más que eso: un título.Obediencia va ser tu única función en mi compañía.-- Dijo Philip seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

\-- Por tu silencio,asumo que aceptas esta posición.-- Agregó.

\-- Se lo que es esto,estás avergonzado por haberme despedido,se te acabaron las jugadas,Ecorp necesita mi imagen,el rostro de un héroe,es por eso que estás aquí.-- contesto Tyrell con suficiencia.

\-- Oh,Wellick,Wellick no es que no tenga jugadas,es que tú no mereces una,nos vemos en la oficina -- Finalizo Price.

\-- 5/9,FSociety lo supiste todo el tiempo.-- dijo Mr.Robot antes de que Price se fuera.

\-- 5/9,si,por supuesto no todas las minucias pero desde las cyber bombas no ha sido difícil seguirles el rastro.Catástrofes mundiales como esta,no son causados por lobos solitarios como tú ,ocurren porque hombres como yo, lo permiten. -- Contesto con condescendencia.

\-- No,no.Yo hice la operación,presione el botón.Yo soy el que ...--

\-- Otra vez Yo,yo, yo .... Sigues pensando como un lobo solitario -- interrumpió el vampiro fijando su mirada en él.

\-- ¿Por qué no me dices como debería pensar? -- Sosteniendo la mirada pero bajando la voz.

\-- Como un líder. --

\-- Yo soy un líder.--

\-- Entonces ¿Dónde están tus seguidores? -- El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y aunque a Tyrell hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que él seguiría al hacker hasta el mismisimo infierno no interrumpio.

\-- No puede forzar una agenda Sr.Alderson debe inspirarla.-- continuo Price antes de salir en un tornado dejando a los dos hombres en un estado de alteración.

\-- Todo lo que hicimos es lo que querían.-- dijo el vampiro tomando una botella de Real Blood mezclada con vodka.

\-- Exacto. Whiterose,Price y quien demonios más sea.--

\-- Soy un prisionero como antes.¿Qué significa?¿Que debo hacer?La posición de CTO es inútil,tú lo escuchastes -- continuó lamentandose.

\-- Podemos usarlo ¿Haz visto como operan?En las sombras.Sólo sonríe,asiente,cuando sea el momento los expondremos.-- Respondió el humano tomando el rostro de Tyrell con ambas manos.-- ECorp es una fachada para ellos,Whiterose,Price,sus amigos,son los que tienen que ser detenidos.-- Deslizó sus manos por su cuello variando su tono de voz pero sin dejar de enfocar su mirada en él.-- Sólo necesitamos un lugar por donde comenzar,encontrar su vulnerabilidad --

\-- El FBI,la Dark Army tiene a hombre dentro,Santiago,me amenazó con deshacerse de Shayla si lo exponía.-- recordó el vampiro amargamente bajando la mirada.

\-- Hey,escuchame,los detendremos y recuperaremos a Shayla,confia en mi.-- alzó su mentón suavemente para volver a encontrase en su mirada.

Tyrell no se resistio y volvio a perderse en él una y otra vez ,asi fuera en la cocina o en la sala daba igual con Elliot a su lado todo lo demás perdía importancia.

Confio en ti,confio en ti,eres mio y soy tuyo.Repetía una y otra vez recorriendo su cuerpo.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cuerpo y mente eres mio y soy tuyo,Tyrell era suyo y ambos destruirían al 1% .


End file.
